Twisted Fate
by Random person number 8
Summary: Soul has giving everything to save Maka, even his Insanity. Who knows what the world has become. T because of future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ya'll voted! Now here's the Explimation****! First chapter will be up sometime~**

Soul walked up to a Witch. It was surrounded by blue human souls. Soul held his Miesters unconscious body.

"You'll never be able to protect her like that." The Witch murmured. Soul pulled Maka's body to his chest. "Sure you get strong from eating Witch and Kishin souls, but you can gain more power by eating Human." She Paused and looked at Maka. "The power to protect those dear to you, and No one will ever consider hurting them again." Soul looked up at the Witch who held a soul in front of his face.

_If I eat this our friends will hunt me down… But if I don't Maka might die… _He thought. A Familiar voice in his head crept in _**Do it…**_. Soul stared at the human soul in front of him. He took it in one of his hands. He stared at the small size. It had a pink tint in the middle.

"What are you waiting for? Every moment you waist is another moment where everyone will target your precious thing." The Witch said.

"But will Maka still want to stay with me if I-" He was cut off.

"Of course she will, you're likely just as precious to her as she is to you!" The Witch said. Soul nodded and stared at the Soul. "Eat it and no one will ever harm your precious thing again." Soul looked up and sighed. He glanced at Maka's body again. It was cold. "If you do I will heal her and she will wake up with you forever." The Witch knelt by Soul and showed him an Image that showed what he wanted most. Soul now took a final look at the soul and swallowed it. His mind flashed with the memories of the soul's old holder, a small girl. "Keep eating eventually the visions will stop." Soul took another one floating by him and ate it. With each one the memories were more faded and he felt more powerful. The Black blood reacted once again.

"Is this power the real me?" He mumbled.

"Of course, make this world your own." The Witch said disappearing with a giggle. Crashes came in.

"Soul what are you doing!" Kid yelled. Soul looked up.

"Get away from Maka!" Black*Star yelled.

Souls point of view became twisted. His eye's held a stone cold stare. He punch his friends gut when he came close.

"No! You won't take her!" Thus a new Kishin was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up in a strange room. Her head pained her. She took a few moments to sit up and check out her surroundings. She was in a circular room, the trimming was black, and the walls were white. The floor was covered by red carpet. It was familiar in a way. She looked around some more. She was on a canopy bed, the wood structure was white and the drapes were green. The sheets were a soft yellow and the pillows were the same color. Maka saw a sky light above her, but it must've been painted the sky looked dark grey with a red tint. There was a book shelf with all her favorite books, a dresser, a vanity and three doors. One was white, one was grey and one was brown.

Maka climbed out of the bed and realized she want in her mission cloths. Her hair was down and she was wearing her favorite pink pj's with purple clouds and white moons on it. She walked up to the Brown door. When she opened it lead to a bath room. She opened the white door revealing a new room. This one was almost a replica of Soul's black blood room. It held a black piano with sheet music scattered all over. She closed the door again, and looked at the grey one. This one was more metallic than the other two and had a lock on it. It was locked so if she wanted she could get out. Maka searched the dresser for some slippers. Once she put them on she went into the hall way. It was like a hall version of the black blood room. She looked down one hall and turned that way, leaving the door open. The place seemed deserted. Maka noticed a picture of her and Soul in their combat gear smiling.

Maka heard footsteps behind her heading towards the room she left. It sounded like dress shoes. She then heard a gasp.

"Maka?" The voice asked as it searched the room. "Shit!" She heard it run out of the room. The footsteps stopped right behind her. She turned to see who it was.

"You're awake!" Soul said hugging Maka like his life depended on it. Maka felt the silk of his black blood outfit.

"Soul, where are we? Where is everyone?" She asked. Soul looked down at her.

"I'll tell you later." He scoped the girl up bridle style and took her back to the room she awoke in.

"Soul, what's going on?" Maka asked and Soul placed her on the bed.

"I'll tell you later." Soul repeated. He changed the subject before she could ask any more questions. "Hey are you hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Maka ate silently she sifted her mint eye's all over the room. Soul sat at the other end of the table eating something different.

"Soul, what's going on?" She asked determined to find out.

"I said I'll explain later."

"Maka-" Soul grabbed her hand before she could finish. He never stopped her Chops.

"Why don't we go back to your room?"  
"What, but I'm not tiered!" Maka wouldn't budge. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Not now."

"Then tell me where we are!"

"We're at our house."

"No, we live in an apartment."

"You've been unconscious for a few months. I had us moved so when you woke up you'd have more room to walk around in." Soul said calmly.


End file.
